The Protector
by ilovedracomalfoy14
Summary: A Grover/oc oneshot. There aren't many Grover stories so I decided to make one.
1. Chapter 1

I sat at my desk, tapping my pencil against it, my eyes glued to the clock. Almost lunch time. Then I could be with my boyfriend, Grover. I loved him so much. _RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG!!!!! _The bell sang. I jumped up from my desk and ran out of the room, only to be called back in by Mrs. Cleve, my English teacher.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked, nervous as hell.

"We need to talk Zoreanthi." She replied. She grabbed my arm roughly and pulled out of the classroom and down the deserted hallway.

I threw my boy-friend, Grover, and apologetic glance and he gave me a worried one, which confused me.

Mrs. Cleve took me into the gym. Besides us, the gym was empty. I looked around the room, and it seemed like Mrs. Cleve had disappeared. Then I saw a creature that scared the shit out of me. There was a weird bird-like thing on top of the bleachers.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. Grover came running in.

"Zeze!" He called, tossing me a sword. I swung it at the beast and it collided with her stomach. She burst in mid air, leaving only a cloud of dust behind. Grover wasn't there when I looked. I was alone. I backed into the wall, my eyes glued to where the beast was a few seconds ago. Tears ran down my cheeks and thunder rolled outside.

I ran out, looking for Grover or Mr. Brunner. I finally found Mr. Brunner reading a book in the hallway. He looked up and smiled at me.

"My pen, Miss Zoey. Please bring your own writing utensil next time." He said. Where the sword was a few minutes ago, there was a pen instead. I gave the pen to him.

"Mr. Brunner, where is Mrs. Cleve?" I asked.

"Who?" He replied.

"Mrs. Cleve, the English teacher" I screamed, getting looks from everyone in the hallway.

"Zoreanthi, there was and never has been a Mrs. Cleve at this school." He replied warily. My jaw dropped.

"Z, C'mon!" Grover called to me. I ran up to him and collapsed in his arms.

"Grover, please tell me there has been a Mrs. Cleve at this school! Please....." I sobbed.

His eyes flashed with guilt, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"No, I'm sorry Zeze, but there hasn't." He said.

"Oh.....well maybe I am just crazy then." I mumbled, giving Grover a light kiss on the lips, then pushing away and going to my next class without lunch.

*************

I met with Grover at the end of the school day by my locker.

"Hey." I said. I gently pressed my lips against his. He smiled when we pulled apart from each other, the event from today pushed into the past.

"Hey." He said. I opened my locker and stuffed my books in. I slammed my locker shut when I was done

"So. Whats up?" I asked Grover as we walked down the hallway, holding hands.

"Not much." He replied.

We walked to my house together, me doing most of the talking. Grover didn't say much. Something seemed to be bothering him.

"Hey mom." I said when we walked in the door to my apartment.

"Hey sweetie. Hi Grover." She greeted us.

"Hi Mrs. Juliard."

"Mom, were going upstairs to study."

"Alright. Dinner will be ready soon."

Grover and I walked up to my room. He had been here several times so he knew his way around my house well. When we reached my room, I flopped on my bed on my stomach. Grover came over and sat down next to me. He rubbed my back, whispering calming words into my ear. I didn't realize it until them that tears were running down my face. I sat up and dove into Grover's arms. I cried into his chest for a good 30 minutes. He rubbed circles into my back.

When I had quieted down, he kissed my forehead and we laid down on my bed, wrapped in each others arms. Grover leaned over and kissed my lips softly, then more passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist, while I placed one of my hands on the back of his head and the other on his bicep. He flipped us over so he was on top of me. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, giving him what he wanted. He ran his hands up and down my sides, leaving electric shocks and tingles where ever his hands were. I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hand went up under my shirt, while his lips moved from my mouth down my jaw, to my ear. I moaned when he hit the spot behind my ear that makes me melt. He gave a slight chuckle when he heard me moan.

"Dinner's ready!" My mom yelled. I growled quietly when she interrupted our moment. Grover chuckled and kissed my Adam's apple. He got up off me and helped me up.

"Shall we?" He asked, offering me his arm.

"We shall." I said, hooking my arm in his. We walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Alright." My mom said. "We're having enchiladas and salad." My mom said when we entered the kitchen.

"My favorite." Grover said.

"Good." My mom said.

Grover and I went over and sat at the table. Grover placed his hand on my thigh and placed a kiss on my cheek. My mom brought over the pan with the enchiladas and the bowl with salad in it to the table. She sat down across from Grover and I. We helped our selves.

During dinner, we talked about school and other things. I thought I saw a twinkle in my mom's eye when Grover started talking about us being together. My mom loves the idea of Grover and I being together.

After dinner, Grover and I cleaned up the kitchen, giving my mom a break. Grover would steal kisses or plant a soft kiss on my neck every once and a while. While I was washing dishes, he placed his hands on my hips and sucked on the back of my neck.

"I love you, Z." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said, giving him a small kiss on the lips. I smiled at him after we separated.

We finished the dishes and went back to my room. We did out homework, then watched TV. But we never really payed any attention to it. We were to busy snogging. At 8, I went downstairs to ask my mom something.

"Hey mom?" I asked.

She muted the TV. "Yes, Sweetie?"

"Is it alright of Grover says over tonight?" I asked kinda nervous.

"Oh absolutely, if its alright with his parents."

"He already called them and they said it was fine."

"Alright. He can stay over."

"Yay!" I said. I kissed my mom on the cheek. "Thanks mom!" I yelled while running up the stairs.

"She said it was alright." I said practically flying into my room. He came over and kissed me. We layed back down in my bed and snuggled together. We went to sleep at 10. We layed in my bed rapped in each others arms. I had my head on his chest and he had his arms around my waist. Our legs were tangled together.

"I love you, Z" Grover said.

"I love you too, Grover." I said falling asleep almost instantly, listening to Grover's beating heart.

**(DREAM)**

_**I was running away from something. I didn't stop to look behind me, I just kept running. I was wearing a black dress that stopped at my mid-thigh. I had black tights on and converse. My hair was down in loose curls. **_

_**I tripped and fell on the tile floor. The thing that was chasing me finally caught up with me. It was huge. It was huge and it had a javelin that had to have been at least 6 feet long. **_

_**I saw a bright light coming from the other side of the room. Grover, and two other people showed up across the room. There was a boy and a girl with him. **_

_**The beast was right above me when they arrived. Grover and the two others ran towards us, but weren't fast enough. The beast raised the javelin and stabbed in into my stomach. I gasped. **_

_**The girl threw a knife and it hit the beast in the neck, but didn't kill it. The boy and girl fought the beast while Grover came over to me. **_

"_**Percy! Annabeth!" Grover yelled. They had killed the beast. They both ran over to me. **_

"_**Percy, hold her still." The boy, Percy, grabbed my shoulders. The girl, Annabeth grabbed my legs. **_

"_**Z, no matter how much it hurts, try and stay as calm as possible." Grover told me. I nodded. **_

_**Grover grabbed the javelin and pulled it out as fast as he could. Percy's grip tightened on my shoulders. I bit my lip and held back a scream. My chest felt like it was on fire. **_

_**Tears poured out of my eyes, mixing with the blood pouring out of the three inch hole in my stomach. Percy released my shoulders and Annabeth let go of my legs. Grover knelt beside me and held me in his arms. **_

"_**Z. Don't leave me. Stay here with me." Grover said, choking on sobs. **_

_**I shuddered. I was covered in blood and so was Grover. Percy stood off to the side, holding Annabeth who was sobbing. **_

_**Grover kissed my lips. I took a deep breath and fell into a sleep I knew I wouldn't wake up from. **_

**(END DREAM)**

I woke up screaming, sitting up in bed. I felt a hand cover my mouth and two arms wrap around me.

"Shhhhh. Z, your fine. It was only a dream." Grover rocked me back and forth, whispering calming words to me. I stopped crying a little bit after.

"Grover, it was horrible." I said. He held me close.

"What was your dream, Z?" He asked me.

I told him my dream. He looked worried.

"It was just a dream, Z. Go back to sleep." I nodded and we layed back down. I fell into a hopeful dreamless sleep, beside the man that I love.

Should I continue this or just leave it? You decide. This idea just popped into my head one day. __


	2. AN: IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT: Okay so this is not a chapter, but I recently saw some stuff that started an uprising in my mind and I think everyone should read this. You can hate me, you can say whatever, but it's important that everyone understand this because it's a very serious thing. **

Me Angrily Scolding All Those Who Disrespect Their Parents

So four years ago, my life was fine. I had a mom and a dad who both loved me very much, but I took that for granted. On December 2009, my mom was diagnosed with cancer and for two months I had no idea whether she would still be alive when I woke up the next morning or not. She lived for two years and I took advantage of that. She died two years ago, and I realize now that my dad has been remarried for almost two years now, that I took advantage of the fact I had two years with her. I was disrespectful and I wanted the spotlight on me as it had been before all of that happened. I thought everything would be okay and my mom would get to see me graduate. But now I'm almost 7 months from graduating high school and my mom won't be there to see that. Or watch me get married, or meet her grandchildren. I can't even call her every weekend to talk to her. She's gone.

So everyone who takes advantage of their parents, who hates their guts, just be happy you can talk to them. Don't take advantage of the fact they're there, because they might not be. That can all change in an instant. You'll realize one day what your parents mean to you. It's true you don't really know what you have until it's gone. So the next time you talk back to your mother or take advantage of your dad to get what you want, stop and think about what life would be like if they weren't there, because you are truly lucky to have your parents. You don't realize it now, but one day you'll understand what I'm saying. Hug your mom and tell her how much you love her because the day will come when you won't be able to do that anymore.


End file.
